The Marriage Graveyard
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Michael is challenged by something Robbie says


**A/N: Well, I was inspired by a couple of quotes, one from _Midsomer Murders_ and the other from (you guessed it :D) _The Cosby Show. _Hope this works and you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**_The Marriage Graveyard_**

"Another romantic triumph," Robbie announced as he breezed into the office.

Michal and Stuart looked up from the report they were reading, "Excuse me?" Michael asked wryly.

Robbie shot him a cocky grin as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Last night, another romantic triumph," Robbie repeated.

"And this is the fourth 'triumph' this week, right? A different girl again I assume," Michael replied with the mixture of exasperation and amusement he reserved for Robbie and his children.

"You're just jealous because I am not consigned to the marriage graveyard," Robbie replied, tossing a wink at Stuart as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Marriage graveyard?" Stuart asked warily as Michael crossed his arms and regarded Robbie.

"Yes, it's where romance goes to die," Robbie replied glibly, more for Michael's benefit than Stuart's, as they all knew.

"Romance does not die after marriage, Robbie, at least not in mine," Michael replied sweetly.

"Oh really? When was the last time you and Jackie did something romantic?" Robbie asked, just as sweetly.

"I have five children, Robbie, I don't have to prove myself to anyone,"* Michael countered smugly before, satisfied he had gotten the last word, he returned to his office.

Later on, however, Michael began to wonder whether Robbie might be right. Five children _could_ take the romance out of a relationship.

Banishing the thought of what Robbie would say if he knew, Michael stopped off to buy some flowers for Jackie on his way home.

"What have you done?" Jackie asked as a pair of arms snaked around her waist and a bunch of flowers appeared under her nose.

"Nothing, today is just the anniversary of the day we met,"** came the reply, accompanied by a quick kiss on her cheek.

Jackie smiled and turned her head to look at Michael, "That day seems to be a different day each year. Sometimes it even occurs _twice_," she teased.

Michael was nonplussed, "That's not important, the important thing is that we celebrate it. Think of what we would have missed out on if we had never met."

"Yes, let's think about that for a moment shall we?" Jackie suggested drily, indicating the dishes she was washing along with the mess five children could create. In the background the TV was competing with the noise the children were making.

"I like to think that as long as I can hear all of them I know they're still breathing," Jackie commented, cocking her head slightly in the direction of the lounge room.

Michael sighed and, releasing Jackie, went to find a vase to put the flowers into.

"What's this really about Michael?" she asked, removing her rubber gloves and coming to join him by the table where he was 'arranging' the flowers.

"Just something stupid Robbie said about romance dying after marriage," Michael said finally.

"Two things Michael: when did you start listening to Robbie? And we have five children, you don't have to prove anything to anyone," Jackie told him.

"That's what I told Robbie, but then I started to think that five children wasn't enough to prove it – is it?" he asked, looking her in the eyes for the first time since she joined him at the table.

"If you're asking me if I want to be the mother of six again..." Jackie began, but she broke off at the look on Michael's face. "Michael, sweetheart," she began, taking his face in her hands, "compared to you, Robbie doesn't have a romantic bone in his body. The mere fact that you're worried about this speaks volumes." She gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Besides, there is nowhere I would rather be than right here – with you," she told him.

Michael smiled, "Have I told you that I love you today?"

Jackie grinned, "Not since you came home."

"I love you," he told her and pulled her in for a kiss.

The kiss may have been between two people who had been married for almost twenty years and who were surrounded by the destruction wrought on their kitchen by their five children, but if Robbie had seen it he would have realised that his supposition was utterly and completely – wrong.

As it was, three of their five children _did_ see it and it was only their sounds of disgust that broke the kiss.

"Five children _is_ proof, Michael," Jackie said decisively over her shoulder as she returned to the dishes, "if I didn't love you, you wouldn't even _have_ five children."

"We'll discuss that later," Michael promised, with a wink as he found a place for the flowers.

Jackie giggled and the children merely rolled their eyes as they left the kitchen.

----

* This is the quote from _The Cosby Show  
** _This is the quote from _Midsomer Murders_, I reckon Joyce and Barnaby will be Michael and Jackie in a few years :P


End file.
